


Mr. Sparkle

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Mr. Sparkle

Dec 12: Sparkle/Glitter

 

"Agent DiNozzo." Vance snapped.

"Director."

"I suggest that you fix your appearance, now."

"Sir?"

"You have glitter in your hair."

"Sorry, Sir. I'll take care of it right now."

Of course, getting rid of glitter was not easy. He used his lint roller on his clothes and reluctantly, on his hair. It was not a perfect job but he managed to avoid Vance the rest of the day.

"DiNozzo."

"Boss."

"Back away. You could contaminate the crime scene."

"Boss, I…"

"I don't care what you do on your own time until it interferes with your job. You can work the crowd."

"On it." Tony frowned. The glitter had defeated shampoo, conditioner and the blow dryer. It slid on to his shoulders looking like glittered dandruff.

"Tony." McGee gestured discreetly, but it was too late.

"DiNozzo. My office. Now."

Tony followed him to the elevator. "Boss, I…"

Gibbs hit the stop button. "Am I to assume there is a legal reason for you coming to work covered in glitter three days in a row."

"I've been helping out at the shelter. The kids are making cards for Christmas presents."

"Enough said." Gibbs activated the elevator and headed for the basement, which is how Tony found himself being vacuumed by Abby.

"How long is this project going to continue?" Gibbs asked as Abby dusted some stubborn glitter with powder and continued vacuuming.

"Hopefully, just till the end of the week."

"Every morning you are to report to Abby for de-glittering."

"Yes, boss." Tony followed Gibbs back on to the elevator feeling a bit dejected.

"How many kids you working with?"

"Thirteen."

"Stop by the house Saturday, bring their names and ages. Wear old clothes you can sand and stain in." Gibbs started to exit the elevator and simply added. "Every child deserves a Christmas present."


End file.
